A Whole New Attitude!
by WWE-PG-HATER
Summary: Re-Make Of "Rebellion"... Connor Jobling Is Like A Man Posessed, A Man Willing To Obey The Biggest Sleezeball To Obtain What He Believes Is Rightfully His, Will This Quest For Revenge End In Connor Raising The World Wrestling Entertainment Championship Or Will It End With Connor' Banishment From The WWE... Forever? Rated-T For Now, Might Get Boosted To M... INDEFINETE HIATUS!


_**Hello, My Loyal & Loving Reviewers! *Get's Hit With Tomato***_

_**Jokes Aside, This Is The NEW! And IMPROVED! Version Of My Old Story, Rebellion... This One Will Have Darker Themes, A Lot More Swearing, Some Sex And VERY Bloody Matches.**_

_**So... If Anybody Wishes To Back Down Now, I Don't Mind, I Really Don't!**_

_**By The Way, Since I'm Such A Wonderful Guy, Any Of You Can Send A Wrestling OC Here, You'll Have To Improvise On The App, Since I Can't Write It Due To Rules...**_

_**UWE Fans Can Sorta Look At This As Connor's Life Before UWE... An Alternate Universe So To Speak.**_

_**LET'S ROCK!**_

* * *

A black car is seen being driven to the WWE live event in Newark, New Jersey... The Car had red streaks going along the sides and looked like it could take a hit, the screen pans to the driver's point of view... He was approaching the arena where WWE was holding this week's event... The car has red seats on the inside and black/red fuzzy dice with a skull refresher... The car comes to a parking lot a couple of seconds later, the driver parks the car and exits...

The driver is a young man who looked to be twenty-nine years of age, he had long scarlet red hair that draped to his back, it had black streaks running through certain parts of it, he wore a black leather jacket that had the picture of a crimson demon on the back and he had a white T-shirt underneath, under the T-shirt was a bright red tank top... He was wearing baggy red cargo pants that looked one size to big for him... He also wore red and white sneakers... But the most unusual feature was a white skull mask he wore... It looked rather demonic, it had red design.

He walked through the backstage area before arriving at the correct location, he immediately kicks the door open and sees Mr. McMahon holding a copy of Playboy, apparently not noticing him, McMahon also had a very perverted look on his face until the skull masked figure coughed to get his attention. McMahon stammers and hides the magazine.

"Urm... What the hell are YOU doing back!?" Exclaimed Vince in rage at seeing this figure, his eyes also showed a slight tinge of fear, Vince's body was telling him to get as far away as possible from this man.

The masked man speaks at last, his voice was young and strong and had a sinister appeal to it...

"Well, well, well, we meet again, do we, VINCENT...?" Cackled the man, hearing this man use his full name made his blood boil and sent shivers down his spine.

"I'm guessing your here for what that bastard, Eric Bischoff took from you?" Asked Vince as calmly as possible, which wasn't very calm.

The masked man nods furiously.

"Ok, you have one shot, if you do this, your heritage and family fortune will be yours and you'll have that permanent 10'000 contract you've always looked for..." Said Vince as the figure smiled under his mask.

"Thanks Vince... I... Will... Terminate John Cena!" Said the man in a slightly sad tone that quickly changed to anger.

"YES! Destroy the man who has made my company a laughing-stock! My wife bought into this PG crap and he's only making it worse! I want him gone! I want so see him crawl at your feet and beg for mercy! YOU HAVE UNTIL WRESTLEMANIA!" Said Vince with a slightly insane look in his eyes.

"Sounds like fun, I'm always up for a good scrap... Consider Cena, terminated." Cackled the man as Vince crosses his arms.

"Ok, Connor Jobling, welcome back to the WWE..." Said Vince in a tone that was obviously fake and full of sarcasm.

The screen darkens as Connor begins to laugh insanely.

* * *

_**In The Ring...**_

Cena has just Shoulder Tackled Dolph Ziggler as Vickie screams like a banshee in protest, the match had been going on for 13 minutes and 22 seconds, most of it being a very even match but John was fired up now!

Dolph tries a Clothesline but Cena ducks and slams Dolph down with a Spin-Out Powerbomb, Ziggler arches his back in pain off that slam!

Cena then jumps to his feet, fired up after that move... He raises his hand into the air and does the "You Can't See Me" taunt to Ziggler before running to the ropes and bouncing off them, he dusts off his shoulder and strikes Dolph in the skull with a Five Knuckle Shuffle!

Cena then get's up and stalks Dolph, Ziggler stumbles to his feet as Vickie screams for Dolph to turn around... Cena turns Ziggler around and boots him in the gut, he hoists Dolph onto his shoulders...

...CENA SLAMS DOLPH DOWN WITH A EMPHATIC AA! John then pins Dolph to the mat as Vickie screams again, shattering more ears.

1... 2... 3! The referee calls for the bell as "The Time Is Now" plays to loud cheers.

Dolph rolls out the ring, holding his back in pain as Vickie helps him up the ramp... Cena gives them his taunt again...

...The lights turn out as a promo appears on the titantron...

* * *

Connor is shown on the titantron, wearing his wrestling gear which is Black Martial Arts Pants and Red MMA Gloves along with his mask and black boots, he also wears a red sash around his waist... The shorts have the design of a Crimson Dragon while the gloves have the Kanji for "Death" on them...

"Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehe ... Hello, Cena... Remember me? Connor Jobling? You overrated son of a bitch!?" Exclaims Connor in rage as the parents of the crowd boos at him for his language.

"That's right, I sweared... Now, Cena, you ended my career here to make your gangster wannabe gimmick look better and what's worse? Eric Bischoff pushes you to win the WWE Championship at Wrestlemania that year, then you start that annoying "Hustle, Loyalty, Respect" thing... Now, you're a fruity pebble for lil' kids... You feed on the flesh of the proud company, you think your big? The Rock proved how big HE is at Wrestemania! He was an Attitude Original and he's still got it! Your just a chump, not a champ, a chump! And to make matters worse than what they already are..." Continues Connor to more boos.

"Due to Linda and Eric's efforts, I'm not allowed my family heritage or be signed here, but Vince made me a deal, a deal with the devil you can call it! If I erase you from this company before this year's Wrestlemania, I obtain a 10'000 dollar contract and am given what's rightfully mine!" Finishes Connor as the entire arena is shocked at this man's rage.

"You'll never, ever forget my name, John... Because the scars I inflict upon you shall NEVER heal!" Finishes Connor in an emphatic way as he punches the screen.

* * *

Cena is in the ring shaking his head as he looks to leave the ring when...

..._**Connor** _blindsided him from behind! Connor forces John to the mat and smashes his fist into John's face as he trys to guard, but he can't due to exhaustion of fighting Dolph! Connor was airing that promo from a room, inside the building!

...Connor grabs John's head and shows it to the crowd, showing that Cena's face is bleeding heavily and was rather bruised.

...Jobling then picks up Cena in Suplex position... He lifts him into the air... And smashes him with the Final Destination! Which is a Vertical Suplex Stunner! Parents cover their mouthes in shock and kids and some teenagers scream for him to get up, while some Cena Haters were chanting "Cena Sucks!"

Connor poses for the massively booing crowd as he places a foot on John's chest... Connor leaves the ring and goes backstage...

* * *

The screen pans to Connor's point of view as he is stopped by a young black-haired english woman...

"What the hell was that!? Connor, don't try and lie to me, I know it's you under that mask! I watched WWE all the time before becoming a official diva..." Said Layla as she glared at Connor.

"Hehehehehehe... Layla, my sweet lil' angel, that was only the beginning of my wrath, we all know Cena will be back next week and I'll crush him again and I'll do this until his spirit is broken and he leaves the WWE!" Said Connor as he laughed.

Layla is shocked as she stares at Connor, the man she once called "Teacher"... Connor was Layla's secret teacher when he was gone from the WWE and Layla was just entering.

"What happened to you?" Asked Layla quietly.

Connor cackled again as he went to leave until Layla spoke up...

"We've all done terrible things to each other, but we have to forgive each other... Or everything we've ever loved will become nothing... Referring to you and John's pointless feud!" Said Layla, praying that Connor would listen to reason.

"Not for me..." Answered Connor solemnly as he left and the screen faded to black.

* * *

_**Well, Rebellion Fans, That Is The Resurrection Of My First Ever Fanfic... "Rebellion"... Read & REVIEW!**_

_**Now, If Connor Seems Like A Gary Stu To You Guys, Well, He Won't Be Getting This Kind Of Treatment In Future Chapters... Connor Is A Complex Character, His Backstory Will Be Revealed Over The Next Few Chapters And I Do Hope I Can Fit Some Great Matches And Smidge Of Romance In...**_

_**Sayonara From WWE-PG-Hater**_


End file.
